A Dragon's Bunny
by im ur misconception
Summary: Ask b4 putting in any C2s. Life takes an unexpected twist and turns. Fate brings you, someone, just to take them away. But what is the truth? what are lies? Follow along and find out for yourself the road that is traveled to find your answers. Based on GaLu Week Prompts.
1. Lonely

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. **

**Author's Note: This world is set in an AU (Alternate Reality/Universe) and some out of characterless will be taking place. So please don't flame me, just quit reading it if you don't like it. Also, please Read & then Review, it is an author's crack.**

* * *

I sat at my desk in my little corner office, rubbing my thumbs against my temples. The stack of paperwork was piling up at a rapid rate. Though I knew most of it came from one of my best teams, it was still an irritant to always be making excuses for their damage to public and government property. Letting my balding head fall back against the soft leather cushioning of my chair, I noticed that the department had suddenly gone silent.

Sitting up and looking out my covered window, I immediately saw why. Soon enough though people had started to speak again after the phone rang. A faint smile curving my lips, only to be hidden behind my mustache as I watched the young lady walk through the sea of desk towards my office. Looking down at my desk, pretending to be busy as she knocked softly on my partially open door. Not bothering to look up as I called out for her to enter.

This had become our routine over the last few weeks. It was a rather sad and depressing routine, but it was what kept the girl going. Eventually, I stopped fiddling with my papers, looking up at her, taking note that her face looked gaunt, there were bags underneath sunken eyes that looked so lost and lonely. It pained me deeply to see this once vibrant, cheerful and outgoing woman look so haggard. Her blonde hair was tossed up in a half bun, letting a few stray strands of the once shiny gold hair, to frame her face.

"What can I do for you Miss Heartfilia?" I asked as I clasped my hands before me on the desk.

With a soft sigh as she looked at me, her eyes blank and unresponsive, she replied in a dead voice, "Have you heard anything yet, Commissioner Makarov?"

Unable to say anything to her, I just shake my head no. Watching as she further wilted into the office chair across from my desk. Slowly I let my eyes take in her appearance, seeing that she was in rumpled clothes that looked like she might have slept in them, no makeup on her cherubic face, as white-knuckled hands clutched at the Coach purse in her hands. At one glance you wouldn't think that this was the daughter of New York's Governor, Jude Heartfilia. The pride of our community, Lucy Heartfillia, who was the spitting image of her mother at that age.

As we sat there in companionable silence, I recalled how it had all happened. The day they were having a charity ball, and Jed had asked me to provide the best men I had as security, on top of the Federal agents being supplied by the government. Jed had received some threatening letters, telling him to back off and step down out of office. But it didn't deter him from doing what was right in this city, no it only made him more stubborn. So I had applied all of my best men to guard them and the area perimeter in Madison Park during the event. That was how they met, how things had all begun. One wouldn't think that they'd be a perfect match, not when they obviously came from two different parts of society. My best undercover cop, Gajeel Redfox was assigned detail as her personal bodyguard. At first, Lucy refused to have a bodyguard at all, which coincide with Gajeel not wanting to 'babysit' a spoiled little princess like that.

It has been amusing to watch their interactions, as each baited and barbed at the other. Causing little scenes of bickering. Throughout the whole Charity event, it was evident that they were slowly getting used to it. So it was a major shock for me, when two weeks after the event, I got a call from my friend Jude, asking for information on Gajeel. It struck me as odd, so I promised to come by and talk to him about later that day. Only to find that as I arrived, Gajeel was escorting Lucy away somewhere on his motorcycle.

Apparently, my confusion showed on my face, earning me an even bigger scowl from Jude told me all I needed to know before we even began to speak. Seeing a smile on the man's lips for the first time in four years after losing his partner, Levy McGarden, only made me want them to be together again. Though as I briefed Jude on all I could about Gajeel, including that he has been of late, pestered by the FBI and CIA to join their ranks, he kept turning them down. Though I agree with why he was doing it. And it took all I had to convince Jude to let them date for now.

But six months ago, the FBI had waltzed into my precinct office, asking specifically for Gajeel's help with a biker gang, that was running not only illegal narcotics into the state but all heavy ammunition complete with arms. It was supposed to only take three months for the operation to finish before the bust was to be made. But new information had come to light as well as more dangerous connections to a bigger international mob ring. Meaning that he would be gone longer, while in twice as much danger of being found out as a mole.

Letting out a sigh, drawing her lonely, haunted gaze to mine, as she silently pleaded with me. "I am sorry Lucy, we are doing the best we can. His contract was supposed to call us already today, but nothing has been heard. And we are telling you all we can about this operation, though it is so little. I am truly sorry, do you want to wait here a bit longer, or would you like to go home?" I asked her.

A tear slipped from her eye, running down her cheek as she shook her head. "No, I will go home. Please Macky, call me if you hear anything about his welfare. I just want the man I love to come home. I feel so lost and alone without him. The feeling of being sick with worry is driving me slowly mad. Any news, even if it is of his death would set me at ease at this point."

I hated how despondent her voice sounded, as I watched her rise from the chair. Sliding out of my chair and walking around the desk, so I could walk her out of my office. At the door, she bent down to hug me, making me feel my age as she did her best to hide the shuddering of her body from me during the hug. As she released me I grabbed her hand, looking her in the eyes.

"Would you like me to have someone make sure you get home safe, Lucy?" I asked as I let her hand go.

"No thank you. I will be fine on my own, so have a good evening and take care not to work too hard." was all I got as she turned away, walking out of the 97th New York precinct police department.

The office had gone oddly silent again, each person's face clearly showing their worry over the girl as she vanished out the front doors. It wasn't just me that was hurting from seeing her like this, it was everyone in the department, who had come to know and love the vivacious girl. Closing my eyes, before pinching the bridge of my nose, as they all began to whisper their concerns for her. Finally, after two or three minutes, I opened my eyes and let my hand drop to my side, as I made my way back to my desk. Silently wondering when I would even get my call so that I could tell her something, and hopefully, make that lonely look in her eyes go away.

_**TBC!**_


	2. Haunted

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

When I had accepted the mission, I knew for the most part what I was getting into. But at the same time, I wasn't happy with it, since it was making me go back to the past when I had left behind me. The past that I didn't want to dredge up. The distance I had come since then. The name I had made for myself with Metro PD, the accreditation from our governor, and hell the beautiful woman that loved me more than anything.

But when the big wigs from the upper precinct asked for me specifically because of my history and background with the thing they needed help with. I took some time to think about it, before making my decision. Whether I would come to regret it or not, was the thought I had as I kissed her forehead goodbye, promising it would only be six months and I would be back. Now it is time to meet my liaison to give the information to them.

Instead, I was standing in a lineup, of specially chosen few from the gang of Phantom Lord. Wondering exactly why Jose Porla had picked him to meet up with the leader of the other gang that was trading in the arms with us. There were me and four others. Sol, Juvia, Aria, and Totomaru. They were called the four elemental as they were dubbed. Due to each one having a preferred method of torturing and killing.

The things I hadn't done for well over ten years, and now I had to do that stuff again to stay alive. The sick, slimy dirty feeling would just leave me the hell alone. I hated it so much, doing it again. So with a sneer as I stood there, leaning against the wall of our current safe house hideout. Waiting for the big boss to arrive with his goons. It was rather nerve-racking to just stand there waiting for who knew what.

Time ticking by slowly as we each randomly looked up at each other, or the clock on the far wall. Each having their own things on their minds, and from the body language, they were showing, just as on edge as me. Then again part of their edginess was being in a room alone with them, given the reputation that had come back up. Thought the name I now went by wasn't what I had before my 'change of heart' as my gal termed it. Since that person was officially classified on the Database of the FBI and all over the news fifteen years ago.

"Juvia doesn't like this waiting one bit. Juvia thinks it reeks of something foul." Came that soft voice, speaking in the third person as it always did.

Slowly I lifted my eyes up, to see her large blue eyes go wide, before hanging her head and scooting closer to Sol. "You're not the only one. But that doesn't mean you need to whine about it woman." I snip at her.

Those eyes only getting her to 'sleep' softly before mumbling a small apology and looking at her hands in her lap. Fidgeting lightly as the other three in the room shifted to gather around her. Like a protective barrier against me. Each knowing that if I really wanted to, I would be more than a match for them. Not that I had such confidence in my skills against all four at once.

Giving a small sigh as I pushed myself away from the wall, intent on going to the bathroom that was on the other side of the room. Only to be stopped at the door leading into space was opened by Jose himself. His eyes passed over each of us, making contact with that normal smug smile dancing in them. Coming to a halt in my movements as he continued to walk through the room. Behind him, two people entered the room. At the sight of them, I felt my insides freezing over, as I felt real fear gripped my mind.

Letting my body go back against the wall, as I watch Jose lead them into the center of our little room. "This is the team I picked according to the... needs you set before me. Let me introduce them to you, Metalicana and Ryos."

Keeping my head down as I watched over the two. Both very familiar to me, from the distant past, that I had left behind. "Good, please do introduce us. I trust your choice Jose since this is a very important deal and nothing, absolutely nothing can go wrong."

There was a small annoying chuckle from Jose, that just grated on my nerves as I waited for him to speak. "Well then let's start off with the only female in the group. Juvia Lockser, she is well known for her …. torture by water or death by her favorite element. Next is Sol, well known for his knowledge of the various types of earth, that has allowed him to break and enter into almost anything, and death by live burial."

The whole time Jose was speaking, I kept my eyes trained on both Ryos and Metalicana through the long shaggy locks of my hair. I felt so many things seeing them again after so long. I was wondering if they would recognize me. IF they did what would happen, how would the truth effect what was going to happen? BUT then again fifteen years, the old me being classified as dead in the national database. Swallowing some bile that was threatening to crawl up my throat.

Soon enough Jose was introducing the last two, his voice getting a bit more excited. "Aria, who has an apt ability to read the winds and use them to his advantage in both long and short-range combat. Excelling at a long-range for sniping with his past army history. And the last one that group is Totomaru, who loves to play with fire. My personal spark fairy if you will. If it can be set on fire, or created to explode, or purified if you will. This is the man for the job."

Giving a small loathing glare at Jose, who seemed to be parading around like a king. "That is all good and well. I know these names and their abilities. But my curiosity Jose is for the dark young man that you have over in the corner. The young man who doesn't even bother to lift his head in acknowledgment of us, his superiors. What's his deal?"

That deep rumbling voice, that always reminded me of two sheets of iron rubbing against each other spoke. Causing the room to fall into silence, the ticking of the wall clock the only sound for a few seconds, before Jose burst out into that annoying laugh once more. "Oh, him, he is new to my gang. BUT has my highest trust and confidence. He came recommended by a fellow business associate who is no longer with us, of course. This young man here is called Jag Lee. He is damned good at what he does. The brutality he shows to even those in my gang is simply is just fascinating in a horrifying manner."

Still not bothering to lift my head up and look at everyone, until I watched Metalicana walked over to stand in front of me. When he came to a stop, I tensed my body just slightly. "So you don't care about your fellow gang members huh? Do you think you're so tough? I wonder if you will show that to us on this mission."

At those words I lifted my head up, boring my red-eyed gaze into one that was just like mine. "Depends on if your worth a damned pittance in my book, you oversized sissy." I spat out, before stepping to the side and around the man. Intentionally brushing him with my shoulder as if to say he wasn't worth my time.

Making my way around him towards the exit. Only to have Ryos, Metalicana subordinate step in my path. His hand shooting out and grabbing the front of my sleeveless shirt. "Who do you think your fucking with small fry." He growled as his red eyes looked into mine.

I let any and all emotions go as I let my gaze drop to his. Let my past come creeping into it, as the killer, the bloodthirsty killer, that wouldn't hesitate to kill if someone looked wrong at me. "Be smart, let me go, or I will shove my hand through your stomach and grab your spine to rip it out," I spoke in a detached voice, as I let a smile of dark glee across my features.

In that second, Ryos swallowed and let go, backpedaling from me and my very clear intent. not that I would really ever hurt the boy, he was like the brother I knew I would never have had. But that was something I would rather leave behind, for this was a temporary stopover, a place I didn't intend to come back to live in. So once I was free I left the room, to Jose laughing like a lunatic at my antics and a deep bass rumble from Metalicana.

A week later, well after meeting our new 'associates', the plan went into full action. But as fate would have it, things wouldn't go down the way it was intended to. I knew Metalicana better than anyone. Since the old man was my biological father. I had no doubt that day he recognized me for who I really was.

So when we were in the middle of the heist, instead of trade-off at the port for the firearms. I wasn't surprised when things went south. I was prepared for this from the moment we were told the details. I had no reason to save anyone, but at the moment gunfire broke out from out of nowhere, I pulled Juvia down into the hidey-hole I had previously scouted out here. Giving her a look that said 'shut up and don't move at all' only to see the fear in her eyes as she nodded yes.

A grim smile on face as I realized I secured a possible witness. Though it still remained to see if either of us would make it out of there alive at the rate our side was being mowed down. Shooting Juvia one more hard look, making sure she was pinned to that spot and out of the way. I slipped out of the spot and made my way towards the Fuel tanker that was docked in the bay. My eyes darting to and fro to make sure my way was clear.

IT took only a matter of minutes before I was at the spot I wanted to be, nearly getting shot three different times from stray bullets flying around, and once I was pretty sure was a complete intentional through my shoulder. The stinging pain from it grazing me was a small distraction. One I wouldn't let get to me since I had a much larger purpose than to get revenge for an attempt on my life.

Stopping and pressing my back against the wall of a large create a container, taking a second to peek around it. Seeing no one, I decided to throw my life to fate as I shot across the small opening to the gangplank leading up to the deck of the tanker. "Where do you think you're going Jag Lee?"

At the sound of that voice, I felt my blood turned to ice in my veins. Freezing me in mid-step, until I gathered myself to slowly turn around to face my past, my father. "Nothing that concerns you old man. Besides, I don't want to be associated with someone like you, who would instantly kill your 'partner' just to turn a bigger profit." I spat out, as I felt my lip curl into a sneer

"Oh no! You have spunk even still Jag Lee, or should I say Gajeel... Gajeel _Black Steel_ Redfox." He said his body shaking with the mirth he was feeling. Thought his red eyes were showing his anger at me.

Giving a small roll of my shoulders, I turned to ignore him. Not even bothering to give him a reply. I refused to even allow him the satisfaction at responding to my old name. I was no longer that person, but a better person in some really shitty circumstances at the moment. Then I started to make my way up the gangplank, my intent on the captain's cabin to make a distress call for help. Wanting to save as many lives as possible.

I was only able to take a few steps before I felt his hand grab my shoulder jerking me around to look at him "Oh don't you dare call for backup Gajeel. I have so much that I have to say and do to you. A traitorous dog like you. My own flesh and blood I thought were dead. But here you are, set up all cushy in another gang. No that isn't it, you sold your sold soul to the bureaucracy that is our government for a new life. I know for a fact that I didn't raise a pansy assed pussy like you." His voice was cold, as death directed towards me.

The killing intent rolling off him was pure and directed at me. He wanted me dead, but there was something holding him back. Making him stay his hand. "I never asked to be raised as the next heir to a criminal syndicate. No, I am just some rape spawn that you actually took an interest in you bastard. Someone who you thought you could control and make into the perfect puppet. And to sweeten it, I was your own damned flesh and blood. GO to hell Ji-chan!" I spat as I rolled my shoulder, dislodging his hand.

The moment I dislodged him, was the moment I felt a cold pain ripping into my left side between my 8th and 9th ribs. Causing me to gasp aloud as I looked up into the burning red-brown eyes. That held so much and for once were completely unguarded. They showed me to anger, fear, hope, betrayal and the need to kill so strongly. It was at that moment that I knew I was haunted by so many things.

"Don't be so damned arrogant you little shit. You know nothing. I was aware that day you went out to do your mission. To kill the heir apparent for Heartphillia enterprises. I saw what happened. When it came to pushing to shove you couldn't kill that little slip of a girl. Instead, she saved your ass. Pathetic. I knew the moment that the announcement on the television was a fake that you were pronounced dead. Don't think me an ignorant fool. I haven't lived this long Gajeel. I've seen you around in newspaper articles. Going under a different alias, being the proverbial good dog for the government. Hell is allowed to be by that slip of a girl..NO rather a vivacious woman's side."

Each word like a nail in my coffin, as I became more painfully aware as he pulled out the small knife and shoved it in just right above my kidneys on the left side. Causing more pain to rack my body, as images began to flash before my eyes. Starting with a wide pair of brown eyes, partially covered by blond hair, framing a heart-shaped face.

The look of fear in those eyes as I leveled a gun at her while bleeding profusely from several gunshots. My own vision blurring heavily from blood loss as I tried to stay balanced in that alleyway. My finger tightening on the trigger, while my thumb cocked the hammer of the small pistol. All the while trying to get my body to balance out to get a clean shot.

Fate had a different choice in mind for him that day. As his body slumped to the floor, the pistol fell out of his now numb hand, my vision starting to fade away. Only to see that girl run towards me, her voice calling out to me. Making me wonder if her fear had driven her to some point of dementia. As I felt my head hit the pavement, my eyes remained trained on that woman.

When she had knelt by my body that was starting to go cold, I wondered if she was going to take revenge. But instead, she used her foot to nudge the pistol away as if it was some disgusting bug, before starting to tear her silk blazer and shirt into two strips. Treating my wounds, while trying with her small, delicate and slender fingers to try and pry the bullets that were near the surface of my skin out with them. All I could do was stare at this golden-haired woman.

There was still fear in her eyes, but I slowly realized that it was fear for my life, not her own. Making me think she was already crazed in the head. I tried my best to push her away and insult her, but that just made her set her jaw in a firm line and told me to get my head out of my ass and accept the help she was giving. Tears in her eyes as she continued to give me first aid, all the while berating me.

At some point I had lost consciousness, eventually to wake up hooked to many machines in a private room of a hospital. My eyes traveling around to get my bearings only to see ahead of blond hair on the bed near my hip, fast asleep. Blinking a few times, before I reached out my hand to smack her, but once my hand touched a silken strand of that golden hair. I couldn't bring myself to hurt her. There was no doubt in my head that she had done this, gotten me into the place safe and sound.

In the months following, I was given a second chance at life. And through all the choices I was making, she stood by my side. She was an invaluable friend to me. Someone who stood up for me and protected me, even if it was costing her dearly from her father and other high society friends. Which for some reason didn't seem to deter her from what she wanted to do? My life making major changes in ways I had never considered possible.

Then after five years of getting myself on track, being a 'nark' for the police, being claimed as dead. I finally was able to attend the metro police academy. Where I busted my balls studying and doing all I could to make it. Eventually graduating with top marks, allowing me to enter society as a 'normal' person. And through that whole ordeal, Lucy stood by me. My first and true friend, and the only person who gave a damn about me and my life.

So when at a party honoring her father for becoming our Governor, I bit the bullet and asked her to be my girl. The way her eyes lit up, her mouth forming that perfect little 'o' of surprise before, she tossed her half-full champagne glass on the ground, as she just jumped me giving a fierce hug. I could feel the warm wetness of her tears soaking through my uniform, as she kept mumbling "Yes!" over and over. Not caring that she was creating a spectacle of herself at the party. While all I could do was smile like some dumbfounded ninny.

My eyes had caught her father's' Jude Heartfilia, how just raised an eyebrow while giving me a stern look that spoke volumes. Before my arms acted on their own and hugged her tiny petite waist. From there my life became the best I had ever known it to be. My blond-haired, brown-eyed bunny girl, the greatest gift that God himself had given me. Our time together warm, sweet, funny times, as well as the bad where we fought like cats and dogs. Mostly about how some of my past life habits came to play.

Letting out a small sigh as I let my eyes linger on my father as he plunged the knife into me a third time. I just smiled before I whispered, "It as worth it. Lucy is my one in a million, and there is nothing you can do to take what we have away old man." before I felt my body spasm in pain and I started to blackout. Knowing that even in death, Lucy Heartfilia was my angel that would always haunt me. She gave me a purpose, a new lease on life. Showed me what it means to truly live through love.

_**TBC!**_


	3. Torture

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

As he stood there listening to the man who introduced himself as the building manager, Rogue just nodded his head and kept a small polite smile on his face. HE was annoyed at having to be there in the first place. Especially after 6 months ago, he goes to see his traitorous half-brother Gajeel again, before their father took him down. Now Rogue was just there to take care of 'loose ends' as his father put it.

Half listening as they stepped from the elevator, h slide his red gaze to his friend and partner. Seeing Sting look confused she glared at the back of the oblivious man's head. It was not too often that Sting looked confused, so this drew Rogues' attention back to the building managers. Paying closer attention to what he was actually saying as they made their way down the hallway.

"Poor thing, I mean with all that has happened in the last year. Glad, though, she finally gave in to her daddy's whims to move back home with him. Got to be painful staying here with those memories. So young and well... ya know."

Doing his best not to curl his lip in disdain in the elderly man's words. There was no way anyone could make him believe that this woman could be said about Gajeel's death. No, not when she made public appearances, looking picture perfect. It was one of those public appearances, with her draped on a young man's arms, smiling as if nothing had happened. He took the job Metalicana offered after seeing that. Wanting nothing more to make her truly suffer for taking away Gajeel, who had been his world and safety net.

Giving a quick side glance to Sting as the click of the door opening after the man unlocked it. The interior of the apartment was dim. Showing nothing but the outlines of the furnishings. As he stepped in, nodding okay to the managers asking them to be careful packing everything., as well as assuring them that the tenant wasn't home, but expect them. Once inside Rogue let his eyes adjust as he noted the state of the place. There was a thin layer of dust covering almost everything. Almost as if no one had been living here for a while, which was a contradiction to what the building manager had just told them.

Shaking his head Rogue motioned for Sting to look around as he, himself made his way towards the shelves along the back wall from the door. Curious about the books and pictures on them. Not sure if anyone was there, Rogue stepped silently. It was a short distance even going around the gunmetal gray couch and low metalwork coffee table that screamed his half-brother loudly. Proving the man had lived here once.

Once he reached the shelves, Rogue quickly scanned the book bindings, finding many titles dealing with metalworking. Carpentry as well as a few books like 'The Lord of the Rings' Trilogy, Harry Dresden, and Wheel of Time series by Robert Jordan. As well as Photo Albums that were labeled clearly in a flowing script that was female. Ignoring these as he let his gaze shift to the photos, which he noted didn't have dust on them.

Curious he picked up one after another, looking at them feeling a bit at a loss. Because staring back at him out of most of them was his brother smiling of all things. And happily. Seeing the smile on his half-brother's face was off-putting since he couldn't recall him ever smiling without a sadistic gleam in the depths of his crimson eyes, promising pain. But here he was staring at just that. And Rogue knew he'd be lying if he wasn't shaken.

Another thing Rogue noticed in his perusal of the pictures was that Gajeels had short spiky hair and had removed quite a few of his piercings. Which had always been a trademark, a sign of who he was, no had been before that woman came into his life and changed him. The thought left a bad taste in the back of his mouth as Rogue put the picture he was holding back and picked up the last one on the shelf.

What he saw made Rogue choke on a surprised gasp. In the center of the group of people was Gajeel, a dark, smug grin on his face as he held the blond against him possessively with one hand, while the other was flipping someone else off. But it was the sight of the belly piercing the woman wore. A small intricate black-steel dragon. The Symbol of The Slayers gang, more specifically, Metalicana. It showed she was Gajeels property and he'd kill any who'd touch her.

That Gajeel gave it to the rich heiress in his arms spoke volumes. Ripping his eyes from the piercing, Rogue looked at the blonde's face, noting that she wasn't looking at the camera, but up at Gajeel with honest feelings of love and adoration written across her facial features. The look said there was no one else that she could see but his half-brother.

Giving a quick shake of his head, Rogue refused to believe that the spoiled city girl felt that way about his brother. It was impossible, even if the proof was before his eyes, which he diverted to the other people in the picture. A few he recognized as prominent people in the public eye. But there was two other he immediately recognized, as his father had tried to recruit them to join The Slayers, Natsu Dragneel, the estranged son of Chinese Mafia's Head and Laxus Dreyar, Grandson of the Magnolia City Police Commissioner. Also a well-known gang member in the local area.

Giving a small shudder at his one run-in with the man, recalling Laxus' penchant for torture with electricity. Putting the picture back, Rogue felt a touch on his shoulder, followed by a soft whisper to turn around. The tone used was a mix of caution and shock. With a roll of his eyes, Rogue did so, only to stop mid-turn, frozen stiff at the sight that greeted his eyes as his brain tried to process what he was seeing, on top of how it was possible.

"Gajeel?" a dry, hoarse and barely audible voice spoke, cracking on the simple syllables echoed in the quiet of the dim apartment.

To Rogue, it sounded so broken, desperate and yet hopeful at once. Slowly he finished turning to look fully at the woman, hardly believing what he was seeing. Glancing down at the picture still in his hands and back up to the blond before him. His mind racing to think back to the last time he'd seen her on Television.

Quickly his mind supplied a date for over a month ago. It was that appearance that had helped him choose to take care of this 'loose end'. This woman had appeared smiling before the lights, cameras, and crowds. Arm intertwined with another man's. Shifting carefully through the images he had seen, Rogue again darted his eyes back to the picture and up again to the woman before him once more.

"Fuck!" he muttered as he let his red eyes bore holes into the woman, who had come to a halt but a few feet from him. The sob that came from her reminded Rogue of a dying animal as what little life was in the dull honey-brown eyes went blank as she crumpled to the floor.

"Uh, Rogue... what's going on? Is this the same chick in the pictures and was on TV last month?"

Giving a small nod of his head, Rogue knelt down, placing the picture by his side as he checks her pulse. Feeling it flutter erratically against his fingertips, he hissed as he jerked his hand back. Glancing up at Sting who stepped back, looking worried.

"It is. This is Governor Heartfilia's daughter Lucy."

The look of disbelief on Stings' face as he spoke, "How the hell... She looked in perfect health a month ago. This is not possible in only a month. Torture by starvation takes longer than a month to get like this."

Biting back a sharp retort, Rogue took a deep breath exhaling it slowly as he spoke calmly and rationally. "Because apparently, Makeup can cover a lot of shit apparently. Think very carefully, Sting. She wore a shawl over her dress and tried her best to keep her face from the cameras. What we are seeing is months worth of... what she had done to herself."

Silence reigned for a few seconds before Sting spoke again. "Well, then what are we going to do Rogue? She is a loose end your father wants to take care of."

Looking back up at his partner and friend as a cold, sardonic smile slipped onto his face, Rogue spoke, "Put her out of her misery."

_**TBC!**_


	4. Apple of Sodom

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Flower Origin: Africa**

**References: Biblical to the city of Sodom where bitter apples were grown, as well as the tree that Adam and Eve ate from**

**Other names: Bitter Apple or Poison Apple**

**The meaning of Flower: True Feelings; False words**

* * *

Sounds came and went as she struggled to surface from the darkness that had pulled her down. It was fleeting, but she had thought she had seen Gajeel in their apartment. But the moment she had gotten closer she realized she was wrong, oh so wrong. The man had been close in appearance but was not her fierce warrior. It had caused what was left of her heart to feel as if it had shattered. Unable to bear any more strain due to him being gone.

"Are... yo... could..."

"I will... don... My...blem..."

She was sure that some time had passed since she heard whoever it was speaking. This time she was closer to being awake, but for some reason, her body was not responding to what she wanted it to do. Leaving her feeling frustrated as she felt soft, long-fingered hands move her legs and arms. Before once more she was pulled under. Back into the abyss of blackness.

"Dammit Rogue... trouble... you bring..."

"Can it... My... Trust... truth..."

This time the words were clearer but still fading in and out as she strained to listen to the conversation of the two men. She knew she needed to hear as much as she could. The voices were the same ones she had heard in the apartment, now that her mind was clearing up a little bit. The same voices that had drawn her from the stupor she had been in, curled up on their bed'. Making her move for the first time in what had to be days.

But now as she lay there, her body finally registering pain. Lucy was hating everything. She just wanted to let go and be with him. That was all she really wanted was to be by his side. He had come to kill her but instead was to messed up to do this task. She had somehow convinced him to change, flip and turn on the life he had been leading. From there life had been the happiest she could ever remember it being. He completed her, even if her father did not like him at all.

The years before he took the stupid infiltration Mission had shown her that there was always hope. They had been planning a life together. After he had finished he was gonna quit the police and they were to be married. Hell, talk of having a kid had come from him. Which had shocked her before she had thrown herself at him squealing in happiness. All her friends had accepted him, even though they knew of his 'checkered' past.

And to cement their plans he had proposed to her with the oddest but prettiest of flowers. He had gone out on a limb to even research it and get the meaning printed on a delicate little card for her. Making her heart swell with even more love, that she thought impossible, at the gesture.

"Yuki, is she doing better?"

"Yes, Sting she is recouping nicely. Being on the IV for the last two weeks has hydrated her and given her the nutrients her body was sorely lacking. And with the exercises I have been doing, her muscle mass is improving."

"You feel as if he is doing the right thing? I mean he is running a huge risk... The boss said to dispose of her... so that there are no ties for him anymore."

"I think... No, I believe Rogue is doing the correct thing. I saw the pictures."

After hearing that conversation, Lucy felt her mind drifting into the darkness once more. Trying her hardest to understand what was being said. The implication behind those words. Had she been lied to? Was something reported wrong? Who was this boss? Cut ties with whom? And why did this person want her 'disposed' of?

Next time she woke up, somehow Lucy was able to tell that the room was darkened, as if for the night. And that she was not alone in the room. Carefully she cracked her eyes open. Glad that the lights were turned down low. Still, pain flared slightly at her temples. Once she was able to make out things in the dim-lit room, her gaze wandered to the left. Where she saw the outline of a slender person with short, shaggy hair that was very familiar. Making nostalgia with nausea rear it's ugly head in the pit of her stomach.

A wave of sadness so sharp washed through her, Lucy was sure that her innards were being shredded. Though not doing much to draw attention to herself. She let herself study the person. There was no denying the similarities between this man and the love of her life. Making her wonder if this was the 'younger half-brother' he had mentioned on occasion. If the boy had piercings, longer hair and red eyes and a bit of bigger muscle build, they could almost be twins. Just with different personalities.

When the man shifted, she felt the air still in her lungs. As she kept her gaze locked on him. The exhalation of air and body language told her he was conflicted.

"What kind of power could you have over him, to make him forsake his family? His way of life? What is so damned special about you that he would change all who he is. Did he not care about us at all?"

The man's words rang within her heart, making Lucy want to cry. But she knew she had no more tears to shed. Had not had any to shed in months now. But it was the words that the man spoke that confirmed who the young man was. Making her shift her head so it was pointed at the male, as she opened her lips. Feeling the skin stretch and tear across the surface. While seeing the man react to her moving, by practically jumping out of the chair.

"For...you...Ry..."

She was barely able to get the word out before pain rippled down her throat and sent her into a vicious coughing fit. Wracking her whole body as it became hard to breathe. Once more making Lucy's vision fade until she was unconscious.

The next time she woke up, her body felt more refreshed. Opening her eyes was easier. Unsure of how much time had gone by since she tried to speak to Gajeel's younger brother Ryos. Lucy let her gaze flick around the room. Taking in the small details that mattered. It was clear she was in some type of medical room, from how white and sterile it looked and smelled. To her right on a small desk was a laptop that was open, though it was not logged into. Letting the sounds filter in, it took her a bit to recognize the thrum of a large engine and mild swaying of the IV bag. Which her brained processed as being on a ship of sorts. Easily she discarded it being a cruise ship from how sparse the medical room looked.

Next to the door was the chair to one side and a cabinet that she guessed would be just a bit taller than her if she stood next to it. Next to her bed was a tall metal stand that held her IV Bag. The tube was feeding her right now, which made her smile. Only to be surprised when the skin on her lips stretched uncomfortably but did not tear. Giving her further information that time had passed and that whoever was taking care of her was trying to soften the tissue to prevent further injury.

Soon the sound of footsteps reached her ears. Deciding that pretending to be asleep would do her no good, Lucy turned her head to stare at the door as the steps stopped right outside. When the door opened it revealed a tall, silver-haired woman with kind brown eyes like her own. The smile that lit her face up was inviting. But remembering the lessons Gajeel had given her on survival and playing others reared up. So she just stared back.

"Oh good. You are finally awake...again.. This time please don't try to speak. You need water to wet your throat first. Scared Rogue almost out of his pants."

Blinking her eyes only once to indicate that she understood, Lucy watched the woman walked around the room, gathering a pitcher and glass from the desk. Then making her way back to her bedside.

"I know you probably don't trust me, but this is not poisoned or laced with anything. And, oh, I am Yukino or Yuki for short Miss Heartfilia."

Lucy had started to raise an eyebrow in skepticism at the woman's words before narrowing her eyes and putting on her indifferent mask. She 'hated' being called that. It was detestable. Due to growing up a conglomerate business man's daughter, then having said man ascend to Mayor of the damned city. Yeah, Lucy never thought she was better than anyone else. And hearing that made her feel anger.

"Oh! I... I am sorry... I was not aware... you.. uh. Lucy then?"

Seeing the woman become flustered and genuinely sorry, Lucy gave a quick, short nod of her head. Before darting her eyes to the glass of water. Earning a soft chuckle from Yukino who brought the glass to her lips. While being careful to not spill or let Lucy get too greedy as the water slipped past her lips and into a throat that was definitely more parched than she thought.

"You... are on a freighter ship. About a month out to sea. That is all I can tell you on that front. But if you have other questions, I will do my best to answer them, while my husband and Rogue are not around."

The smile Lucy let curve her lips, was more than enough to let Yukino know that she was okay with that arrangement. Of which she got an answering smile, before the woman turned setting the water jug on a nightstand by the bed and sat on what Lucy was assuming was a rolling stool.

"So.. if you are able to, ask me something."

Giving a small delicate snort, Lucy nodded.

"How... Am... I.. here?"

"AH! Well, I can only say is that Rogue brought you here... along with a good portion of your stuff from your apartment."

"Rogue?...Is... he... Gajy's...brother?"

The brief look of shock on Yukino's face before she put on the blank face told Lucy what she wanted to know.

"That is out of the area I can answer."

Doing her best, Lucy shrugged her shoulders. Causing Yukino to smile.

"Where..are..we..going."

The small shake of Yukino's head was all she got. Making Lucy feel a bit irritated. While Yukino unsure of her reactions, she made the assumption she needed more water. Lucy was grateful for since she knew she had not been drinking, hell even eating, before waking up here. So she took the offered sips before letting her body relax back into the bed.

"Will I be able to get up and move about? To use the restroom and bathe?"

The soft laugh she received before Yukino nodded her head yes. That was a great indicator. Cause, if Lucy would admit to one thing only, she was a horrible bed patient. Didn't like to sit down in one spot for too long, unless working on her book. And right now, she figured she would mine Yukino for information in the coming days or weeks. Because Lucy wanted to know the who, what, when, where, why and how she was on this ship.

Once it was done, she would show these people that she was not weak. No, she was trained by Gajeel to survive and use people if she had too. And they would be in for some hell.

**_TBC!_**


	5. Chameleon

**Disclaimer: I do not Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

A slow grin spread over her face as she watched from the deck of the ship. It had been well over six months since she had been absconded with. And at that time, Lucy had learned quite a bit about those that she traveled with. But they still only knew what she wanted them to know. Yukino had helped get her back to full health and muscle mass. And while she was grateful, Lucy was beyond fucking pissed off. She looked like one thing but was totally another thing given the right incentive.

And down on the dock was a man that she couldn't ever mistake. She knew him from faded wanted pictures in the police station, description from both Gajeel, and those on the ship. Oh, she knew who Metalicana was... the bane of her existence and focus of her wrath once she was able to let it loose. Until then, she acted like the polite, sweet, heiress they all believed her to be. Which wasn't hard to wear a mask she had to wear her whole life before Gajeel. And the people were simpletons to believe what she showed them.

Hell, she had taken the time to find a way to get a message to her friends. Friends that knew where she was and could track her easily. This son of a bitch took her soon to be husband from her. And she'd make sure he paid for it. One thing Lucy knew was how creative she was. Research for her books was a must. Oh, the interesting ways she had learned to torture and slowly kill a person for her horror and murder mysteries. It brought a smile to her face, recalling Gajeel having read a rough draft of the book that made her a ton of money under a pen name. Her father would never let her publish a book, ever, under her given name. It was beneath her.

When Rogue and Sting walked down, Yukino coming to stand by her, Lucy smiled at the silver-haired woman. Giving a small nod she let Yukino lead her down the ramp to the dock. Where she got a good look at Metalicana up close and personal. It gave her a small bit of pleasure to see that Gajeel was most definitely a younger mini version of him. Meaning he'd be hella hot as an old man.

"Rogue, why the hell did you not kill her? What the fuck is this prissy little whore doing here?" Metalicana bellowed.

Narrowing her eyes a bit, Lucy kept her hand in the pocket of the sweater jacket Yukino had loaned her. Fingering the small impromptu device she had made. His first mistake was underestimating her. Second, leaving her alone in a medical bay with open access to all the supplies. Third, trusting her and not patting her ass down to make sure she didn't have anything that could be considered a weapon. She was fearless, nothing to lose on this gambit. Since this walking pile of polish metal dicks killed the only person that would ever complete her.

Blinking slowly as she watched the overgrown man-child in leather and metal push Rogue out of the way. Lucy smiled as she narrowed her eyes as he stalked up to her. If he thought towering over her would intimidate her, he had another thing coming. Also, she didn't like that he called her a whore. Deliberately she let her eyes slide down his person and back up, as he stared at her. Then without batting an eye, she walked around him doing the same thing, aware of how quiet the dock had gotten. Once behind him, she appraised what she was seeing as she liked it. And on a whim, she smacked his ass earning a shocked hiss from the man. Then came to stand before him, nose to his chest.

"Damn, if Gajeel was still alive I would have a lot to look forward to. Especially with an ass like that," she quipped.

Her eyes never left his red ones, which were wide. Deciding this was the perfect time to act, she drew her hand from the pocket. And jabbed the needle end of her impromptu weapon into the femoral artery in his leg. Having no need to guess. All those medical texts that Wendy had let her read made it so each. While she smiled at him. Letting the tubing drop she lifted up the plunger. Showing it to all of them.

"Go ahead, attack me you senile bag of soured goat piss. I will die and so will you. I just have to depress the plunger and send a multitude of air bubbles directly into your femoral artery," she hissed at him. "And I am sure I do not have to tell you that means death... Not when it is one of your favorite methods of disposing of someone. Since it looks like a natural death."

Yes, she had taken her time to get information during those long six months. Learned her prey well, thank you Laxus and Natsu. And from the way the man just stared at her, she had his full attention. He was seeing her for what she really was, a Chameleon. A creature that could change it appears to blend into its surroundings. Her pretty little face hid a wonderfully cruel dark side. That was the side that Gajeel had seen while all bloody and ready to kill her. She had taken the gun and pointed it at her chest. Demanding her kill her if he could.

There had been no fear of death in her eyes that day. When he hadn't done it, she just tsked at him and called him a coward. Only to have that same man show up in her life three years later as a cop and her 'personal' bodyguard. That had caused explosions that had quickly turned to amazing sex. Though he was her second partner, she was determined to make him her last. Willing to give up her life for him if that was what he wanted. He made her come alive, accepted that darkness in her. Though she was truly a kind, caring, forgiving person.

"You are fucking nuts lady," Metalicana addressed her.

His voice was a bit deeper than Gajeels and made her shiver slightly. But it didn't assuage her rage at all. His death and Lucy meant that she could join her soulmate in the afterlife. And get rid of a real idiot.

"You have no idea just how fucking nuts. I tried to warn you," A very familiar voice said from behind the man.

Blinking, her face flushed darkly in desire. Lucy thought that she was dreaming as a groan came from the man before her.

"I suggest that you come to stop her from killing me brat," Metalicana said.

It was silent, her brain fighting with her heart. It would hurt too much if this was just a bad dream. And the moment a rough, calloused hand encased her smaller one, Lucy pulled herself from her internal debate to see red eyes that she knew, loved looking down at her proudly. Jerking her hand back and from his, pulling the needle from Metalicana's leg by sheer force, Lucy drew her other arm back, curling her hand into a fist. Swinging it forward and low, she caught the love of her life just below the navel. His eyes going wide as pain-glazed them.

"I cried... I wanted to die you mother fucking prick. Do you know the kind of pain I went through Gajeel Marvin Refox," she hissed, ready to punch him lower this time when her hand was caught by his as he steadied himself.

Tears formed and spilled over. She was sure she didn't have anymore. But here they were and fuck did those little bastard burns. She was happy and angry all at the same time, her body shaking as she threw her head forward and into his chest. Forcing Gajeel to let her go and stumble back, bumping into his father.

"**_LET ME GET THIS THROUGH NOT JUST YOUR HEAD, BUT THIS ASS SUCKING LITTLE PISS ANT WHO SPAWNED YOU,_**" she bellowed like a true dragoness, "**_IF ANYONE TRIES TO TAKE YOU FROM ME, I won't JUST STOP AT MURDER. I WILL USE EVERYTHING IN MY POWER VIA CONNECTIONS TO TAKE THEM DOWN AND BURN THE WORLD AROUND THEM. NOW KISS ME YOU SEXY SOB_**."

The smile she got as he pulled her body flush against his, before he bent his head, slanting his lips over hers. A soft rumbling purr came from deep in her chest as her hands shot up and tangled into his long hair. Causing her to feel very wet at her core. She was happy it was back.

"I approve... you'd better ring her boy, she is a keeper. Just like your mother...giving death threats and meaning it," Metalicana quipped, only to laugh when Lucy freed one hand and flipped him the bird.

_**TBC!**_


	6. Pedigree

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

He wheeled himself to the edge of the balcony, wanting a look at the lawn down below. His faded red eyes crinkling at the edges at the site that met his gaze. It filled him with happiness and contentment. He had never thought to feel like this and safe at the same time. But he counted himself lucky at that moment and had been since that day on the docks almost twenty years ago. Best and second scariest day of his life.

It was not often that anything could scare him. No, he had been the biggest, baddest underworld crime lord for years. The last time he'd been scared was when one of his many mistresses had shown up out of nowhere and thrust Rogue into his arms with his wife standing right beside him at a weapon auction. Yeah, he feared for his balls. Gajeel had only been about five at the time and was ecstatic to have a baby. And after a while, his wife had accepted the runt.

Now, thanks to his beautiful, brilliant, and totally busty daughter in law, Metalicana was head of an international criminal organization that used the modern industry as a front and raked in the dough. She had taken him out of what she called the stone age and modernized his empire. He feared her reactions having watched her one day do a 'lucy' kick to Sting and send the poor bastard no through just one wall but five. He knew she was creative and smart from how he'd met her and she had made a device to pump air into his veins. And had accurately shoved a ten gauge needle directly into his femoral artery without having really looked.

Though, he would claim until his last breath she got lucky after shocking him. The woman had balls that put some of the toughest men he knew and worked with over the years to shame. She'd just smacked his ass, complimenting it and insulting him in one breath. The woman was a saint and forgiving, but her memory was like elephants, she never forgot a damn thing.

"You ready for your Eighty-sixth birthday pops?"

Laughing aloud at the question, because the object of his thoughts asked it. He wheeled himself back and turned enough to look at her. Even in her forties, she was gorgeous. Elegant in a classic way. And hell, her figure was still full after six kids with his son. The last three though almost claimed her life. Triplets, yeah he should have mentioned it ran in both his and Gajeel's mom's family. She about castrated him after the fact.

"Yes, daughter, I am ready. Will you push me to the lawn? I want to spend it with my family and grandbabies," he said.

"Okay. It is your birthday, I guess I can spoil you for just the day, old man," Lucy said.

He smiled up at her, glad that she had come into his son's life. When he passed he didn't have to worry about his empire, no this vivacious woman was all that he would need to know it was in good hands. Her pedigree was 100% bonafide crazy with a touch of mild insanity. Reaching up he patted her hand as she wheeled him to the lift that would take them to the lawn, feeling his heartbeat a little slower in his chest.

"I thank you for your gracious concession, my dear star," Metalicana said as the lift whirred to life, taking them down.

Her soft laugh as she massaged his shoulder, was all he needed. His son was watching her like a hawk, tracking their movements. As well as his youngest, who refused to marry as there would never be another woman like Lucy. And he had to agree, though he'd found his own in their mother.

**_THE END! _**


End file.
